


Russian Lightning

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [7]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, double orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: “So, who’re we hunting next?”  Jamie asks as Tyler scans the bounty that is the Tampa Bay Lightning.  Tyler finally sees him, like he’s been struck by a bolt from the heavens.





	Russian Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Again a big thank you to my co-author for the inspiration and guidance during this series! More to come (pun intended)
> 
> I picked this beautiful Russian for this... isn't he so damn cute?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and this lovely visual may help too...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction and none of this probably happened.

“So, who’re we hunting next?”  Jamie asks as Tyler scans the bounty that is the Tampa Bay Lightning.  Tyler finally sees him, like he’s been struck by a bolt from the heavens.

 

“Baby face over there, yeah it has just gotta be him.”  Tyler smiles as he stares at the Russian rookie.

 

Jamie stares at Tyler, “Wow, do you like ‘em young.  Should we check his ID first to make sure he’s even legal?”

 

“He was able to sign an NHL contract without mommy and daddy present so that works for me.”  Tyler smirks.  “I’ll go bag him if you want to actually warm the team up.  Besides, since he’s a kid almost, I brought along some toys he can play with.”

 

Tyler skates along the blue line and asks Stamkos if he can talk to Mikhail for a moment while they both stretch. 

 

“Jamie mentioned you’d want to talk to one of my guys, so Sergachev is the one you’re hunting tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’ve heard about our exploits.”  Tyler dips his head, blushing.  “So, what are our chances with him?”

 

Steve smiles.  “Well I’ll tell you what, that boy has needed to get laid since he moved down here from Montreal, so I’ll make sure he’s delivered to your hotel room tonight.  Just so you know, all his wet dreams have been in Russian.  You might have to call Galchenyuk to help you translate the sexy talk.”

 

“I’m sure that’s a conversation Chucky wants to be a part of.” Tyler laughs

 

Stamkos catches the joke, then nonchalantly tells Tyler, “Nah him and Gally probably would be jacking off to it over the phone.”

 

Tyler starts to skate off toward the rest of his team when the last sentence Stamkos said finally hits him.  “Wait, the Gallys really are a thing?”

 

Stamkos laughs.  “You two are so dense, Brendan has been glued to Alex’s big ass fucking dick since they were rookies.  You should get out more.”

 

“Hence the hunt, Stammer.”  Tyler laughed.  “I’ll keep that in mind when we venture to Quebec next time.  Maybe Jamie and Alex will have to trade bottoms.”

 

Sergachev naturally has to score. Since Tyler didn’t actually get to talk to Sergachev, Jamie hadn’t been worried about Tyler betting his ass away.  That is until Sergy skates up to Tyler.

 

“I scored, I fuck you, yes?”  He says, then looks at Tyler’s ass and winks.

 

“Sure thing, Sergy.  Takes a pro to break in a rookie.”

 

“Not rookie for that, just first time in Tampa.”  Mikhail winks again. 

 

Tyler begins to wonder if the Gallys got first dibs.  Thoughts of Chucky fucking Sergachev in Russian distract him through the first intermission tongue lashing from the coaches.

 

The game ends and it’s another loss for the Stars, and it’s another somber bus ride to the hotel for some rest before their late morning flight back to Dallas.  Well it would have been somber, if it weren’t for Tyler loudly laughing at his phone as he scrolls through the texts.

 

Jamie sitting next to him looks over his shoulder.  “What the fuck do you find so fucking funny.”

 

Tyler shows Jamie his phone.  “Chucky sent me a whole bunch of Russian sex talk.  Oh, and I was right, Chucky and Gally both fucked Sergy just before he got traded.”  Tyler laughs a little bit harder.

 

“So, are the Gallys our prey when we play Montreal?”

 

“Yeah, they are Jameson, feel like fucking a midget pest?”

 

“You have no idea how much I’d love to shut Gallagher up with my dick.”

 

Tyler loses it at that comment resulting in his bus seat getting kicked by Radulov, who then peeks his head around the seat. 

 

“So, you guys fuck other guys on other teams?”

 

Tyler looks shocked, then realizes they had been a little louder than normal.  “Yeah Raddy, we do.  We already told Rous.  You’re the second to find out.”

 

“More know than you think.  But, you tell team, yes?” Alex replies

 

Tyler looks at Jamie. “We probably should make sure everybody knows.  If the league is talking.”

 

The bus arrives in the hotel parking lot, and Jamie gets up, making his way to the front of the bus.  He stops and turns.  “Boys, I’m calling a player’s only meeting in Tyler and my room. Fifteen minutes. So, get your room key, drop your stuff, and head to our room.”

 

Some of the guys look concerned, like the Captain’s going to give them a thorough beat down for the way they’ve been playing.  A few smile smugly, they know what’s up.  They feel sorry for the couple of the younger guys, who are about to learn more about Tyler and Jamie than they ever wanted to know.

 

“So, um, I called this meeting because some of you may have taken notice, or, um, maybe you’ve heard some rumors from other teams.  Or, um, a few of you have figured out what we’ve been doing.”  Jamie stammers. Tyler stares at Rous and Jamie stares at Raddy.  “I, uh, don’t know how much guys have said.”

 

Spezza chimes in then.  “Tyler’s taking you for a little adventure through the league, isn’t he, a little pre-wedding sex-capade?”

 

Tyler stares at Spezz, confused, while Jamie looks daggers at Spezza for just blurting that out.  He should have known Spezza would be one of the ones that knew about them.  He’s always been able to predict their moves before most anyone else on the team.  Hell, he knew Jamie was proposing before Jamie told anyone else. 

 

Jamie sighs and deadpans out, “Yes Spezz, that’s what’s up.”

 

Spezz starts cheesing and Rous laughs.

 

“I knew it.  Pay up, boys!”  Spezza points at Rous and Raddy. 

 

Jamie starts to say something, but Tyler stops him.

 

“Okay.  So exactly how did you know.  Who talked?”  Tyler questions Spezza.

 

“Nobody.”  Spezz laughs.  “The horrified look on Rous’ face at breakfast the other day gave it away.  I’m guessing the noises that, um, Eks, I’m guessing, was making, traumatized the poor boy. Kitty? Kitty? Really?”

 

Rous puts his hands up, looking innocent.  “I tried not to let on, but mon dieu, you were loud.”

 

Soft giggles and a few snorts of laughter fill the room.  Tyler turns a bright red.  Jamie, too.

 

“So, from what we hear, sometimes bet is involved.  Like who wins gets to decide what you do?”  Rous questions, trying to change the subject even a little. “So, if we beat Edmonton, you gonna put Connor’s ass in the sling?”

 

Tyler laughs out and turns to Jamie.  “That’s not a half bad idea.”

 

Jamie grins.  “Well, okay then, that’s what’s up.  Now that you know, we expect a solid team effort every night.  For now, you have your marching orders for Saturday.  We beat Edmonton, and McJesus gets his ass put in the sling.  If you’re nice, I might even share some pictures.  As for now, get your asses out of here.  We’re expecting some Russian company for the night.” 

 

Radulov whispers something in Tyler’s ear that has him laughing.  Jason was whispering something to Rous who whispers back as they walk out of the room.

 

A few minutes later, there’s a soft knock on the door as Mikhail arrives, looking nervous. “Stammer dumped me here, say you have something fun for me.  He tell me that Jamie is even bigger than Chucky.”

 

Jamie stares over at Tyler, who’s pouring shots of vodka.  “Just how many people have you told about my dick, Tyler?”

 

“Most everybody in this league knows how much I love my well-endowed bucking stallion.”  Tyler beams.  Sergy laughs. 

 

Jamie shakes his head, but decides to just embrace the stallion talk for tonight.  He smiles lovingly at Tyler. 

 

For its part, Jamie’s dick decides that play time has arrived as Mikhail sheds his dress jacket.  The young Russian steps over to Jamie, eyeing up the outline of Jamie’s cock that’s visible through his dress pants.   Mikhail reaches down to see what he’s signed up for and his eyes widen as he cups Jamie’s balls.

 

“You are bigger than Chucky, Дерьмо.” 

 

Tyler laughs, while Jamie looks confused.

 

“You understood that Tyler?” Jamie questions.

 

“Yeah Jame, Chucky just taught me that one.  He said shit!”

 

Jamie smiles softly reaches around Mikhail and squeezes his ass, letting out a low growl.  “So fuckable, I call dibs Tyler.”

 

Tyler smiles then reaches in his bag and tosses out a dildo, “Good Jameson, cause I want you to fuck both of us at the same time while this good Russian boy gets face fucked with my dick.”  


Tyler walks over to their prey and starts undressing Sergy ever so slowly from behind.  First the shirt, running his hands over Sergy’s bare chest.  He pinches and tugs at both nipples until Sergy’s panting lightly, a soft moan escaping his lips. 

 

“Eбать.”

 

Tyler’s hands roam down across Sergy’s rock hard abs.  As he unhooks Sergy’s belt, he leans in and whispers in his ear.

 

“Glad you approve.”

 

Tyler then nibbles at the lobe white groping at Sergy’s cock through his pants.  After a few minutes, Tyler hooks his fingers in the waistband and slides the pants down Sergy’s legs.  Tyler trails kisses down Sergy’s spine and he bends to help the youngster step out of his dress pants.  Sergy’s wearing a silky, red G-string, which accentuates his tight hockey ass.  He’s hard against the soft material already.  Tyler moans out his approval as he cups their prey’s balls.

 

Jamie’s been sitting on the edge of the bed since Tyler started to undress Sergy, slowly rubbing his palm over his cock as he watches.  He, like Tyler, lets out a low moan at the sight of the red silk.  He notices the small dark spot, where Sergy’s cock is already leaking precome.

 

“So eager.”  Tyler says, slipping a hand inside the material.  “What do ya think, Jame.”

 

Jamie starts undressing.  “Yes he is.”

 

He stands and gives Sergy a slow, deep kiss before he shucks his clothing.  Tyler sheds his clothes as well, while Sergy stands waiting patiently, until Tyler comes back to him to finish unwrapping Sergy’s cock.  Tyler slowly drags the silk down the length of Sergy’s cock until it springs free of the material, curving up towards his abs.  It’s firm, thick, and uncut, all traits that Tyler finds ever so suckable. 

 

Tyler sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Mikhail’s hips towards him, wrapping his lips around Sergy’s cock and sucking.  Mikhail moans loudly, swearing again in Russian.

 

“Don’t wake Rous, he’ll want to join in and we aren’t sharing you.” Jamie says, stepping behind Sergy and pressing his body against him.  “Tyler, maybe instead of sucking him, you should you shut our guest up with your cock instead?”

 

Tyler lets his mouth slide off Sergy’s cock with a loud pop.  He smacks his lips, then smiles up at Jamie with what Jamie is sure is the sexiest grin in the NHL.  When Tyler happily replies, “gladly my stallion,” Jamie’s cock jumps at the term of endearment.

 

They maneuver Sergy onto the bed, getting him to lie on his back while Tyler straddles his chest.  Tyler strokes his cock, teasing Sergy’s mouth with it.  He brushes the tip over the Russian’s soft, pink lips.  Sergy tries to lick at it, but Tyler pulls away.  He slaps Sergy’s cheeks with his cock a few times, before running the head over Sergy’s lips again.  This time, when Sergy parts his lips, Tyler rocks forward and slides his cock into Sergy’s mouth. 

 

Tyler gazes down at his cock, watching as he fucks into Sergy’s mouth, Sergy’s lips wrapped tight around him, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks.  A warm flush is spreading across Sergy’s cheeks and down to his chest. 

 

“Fuck that’s so hot.”  Tyler runs a hand through Sergy’s hair.  “What a good boy, such a good little cock whore, taking all of me so easily.”

 

Jamie’s grabbed the lube and spread some over each of the tight openings in front of him.  With one hand, he cups Sergy’s balls, rolling them between his fingers as his thumb rubs down towards his hole.  He slips his other hand between Tyler’s ass cheeks and pushes a finger into him.  Tyler’s cock twitches and Sergy hums around it, opening his eyes to look up at Tyler. 

 

Jamie eases his hand down to Sergy’s opening and pushes a finger into him as well.  Sergy groans, his lips pressing tight around Tyler, who swears and drops forward over Sergy’s head, resting his arms on the bed.

 

“Fuck.  Oh fuck.”  Tyler groans out as Jamie fingers him with practiced accuracy, rubbing over his sweet spot again and again. 

 

Jamie decides that a couple more fingers might shut Tyler up, too.  It does the trick as Tyler’s steady stream of “fucking hell, Jameson” stops and all Tyler can do is pant out short little grunts as Jamie fucks three fingers into him.

 

When Jamie feels both his boys are ready, he rolls a condom onto his cock and picks up the dildo.  Jamie lines his cock up with Sergy’s wet ass, and when he pushes in, Mikhail lets out a string of Russian around Tyler’s cock.  Jamie’s pretty sure he’s heard some of those words out on the ice, definitely recognizing the Russian word for fuck several times.

 

Jamie pushes the toy into Tyler’s ass and starts fucking the two of them in a steady rhythm.  He’s pounding into Sergy’s ass, his attention torn between watching his cock slide in and out, or watching the large toy fuck into Tyler, or, watching Sergy’s dick slap against his abs with each of Jamie’s hard thrusts.  The head is red, swollen, and dripping precome out past the end of the foreskin.

 

Sergy tries to pull his head back, his hands coming up to grab Tyler’s hips and push them up.  Tyler lets himself slip out of Sergy’s mouth.

 

Sergy shakes his head and says several things in Russian.  His body tenses under Tyler, and his ass tightens around Jamie. Long ribbons of come shoot up from his cock as he comes with enough force that the white stripes land on Tyler’s ass.  Jamie has to let go of the toy and squeeze around the base of his cock to keep from coming himself at the sight.

 

“Holy fuck.”  Jamie whispers.

 

Sergy says something else in Russian, that sounds like he’s afraid he’s upset them.  Tyler sits up as best he can with the toy in his ass and looks down.  Sergy’s eyes are clenched shut.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.”  He brushes his hand over Sergy’s cheek. 

 

“Is, no.”  Sergy opens his eyes and looks up.  “Is long time since I fuck.  I’m not good at stop come.”  He says something in Russian again.  “Is okay?  Is hard think of right words.  But, is okay.  Keep fuck.  I am come again?”

 

“Yeah?”  Tyler asks.  “Okay.  Is good.”

 

Jamie slaps Tyler on the ass. “We forgot what it’s like to be 19.  Damn.”

 

Jamie’s been slowly stroking into Mikhail as he came, now he picked up his thrusts again.  He grabs the dildo and goes back to fucking Tyler as well.

 

“Oh my god Tyler, you’d love this ass, you want my sloppy seconds?”

 

“Jame you offering me a stretched-out piece of leftover ass? How romantic.”  Tyler groaned out.

 

“I don’t think even I could stretch-out this tight little hole.  Jesus. Of course, we might need to help him hold off another orgasm right away, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Left pouch of my duffle, my love.”  Tyler tells him.  “Um, grab two.”

 

Jamie pulls out just long enough to grab Tyler’s bag.  He digs two cock rings out of the side pouch.  He slips one around Mikhail’s cock, then hands the other to Tyler.  Tyler snaps the cock ring around himself. 

 

He looks down at Sergy.  “That okay?”

 

Sergy nods, smiling.  “Chucky have one he make me wear.”

 

Tyler lets his now hard, throbbing cock slide back into Sergy’s mouth.  Sergy pants out another string of Russian filth around Tyler, which inspires Jamie to thrust harder.  Jamie pounds into the tight, young ass, sure that Sergy might have trouble walking when he and Tyler get done with him.

  

Jamie’s close to coming, but he doesn’t want to come inside Sergy.  He slows his strokes, then stops and pulls out completely.  He fucks the toy into Tyler a few more times before he pulls it out, too, and slaps Tyler’s hip.

 

“You’re up.”  Jamie laughs as he looks down.  Sergy’s cock is hard again, straining against the cock ring.  “Fuck him good Tyler.  I’m gonna make sure he gets a nice facial.” 

 

Tyler’s grin as he climbs off Sergy may be the filthiest look Tyler has ever sported, and it makes Jamie’s dick twitch.  Tyler unsnaps his cock ring and rolls on a condom.  He steps between Sergy’s raised legs and pulls his ass even closer to the edge of the bed.

 

Tyler’s cock slides in easily since he isn’t Jamie’s size and Sergy’s well lubed, but Jamie is right, it’s still plenty tight.  He can also feel Sergy pulsing his hole around his cock.  Damn talented ass, Tyler thinks.

 

Jamie’s kneeling next to Sergy’s head, his hand jacking his cock hard and fast.  Tyler thrusts into Sergy’s ass, trying to match the pace of Jamie’s hand.  Jamie watches Sergy’s cock jump, his body jerking each time Tyler hits his prostrate.  Every time he jerks, Jamie watches Tyler's hips stutter as Sergy spasms around him. 

 

Sergy turns his head and buries his face against Jamie’s balls, licking and sucking at them.  He feels them tighten and draw up, so he pulls his head back and opens his mouth in anticipation of the promised facial.  Jamie shudders as his orgasm spills over Mikhail’s beautiful baby face. 

 

“That was hot Jameson.”  Tyler says. 

 

Mikhail licks his lips, his hand coming up to swipe through the come.  He sucks it off his fingers.   
"And delicious.  I love salty taste of Star.” 

 

Jamie blushes.  He runs a finger through his come, adding a large patch to what is already coating his fingers.  He holds them to Sergy’s mouth.  Tyler watches as the youngster eagerly sucks on Jamie’s fingers, sucking and lapping at the come.

 

“Oh, fucking hell.  That’s gonna do it.”  He groans out, his breath getting staggered.  He reaches down and undoes Sergy’s cock ring. 

 

Jamie reaches down with his free hand and wraps his fingers around Sergy’s cock.  He strokes up and down the shaft, pulling the foreskin back as he strokes down.  Tyler holds on to Sergy’s hips and fucks in, jack-rabbiting his hips in quick, short thrusts, driving as deep as he can.

 

Sergy spews another string of Russian filth as Tyler rocks his body.  Sergy comes the second time, nearly as hard as the first.  His jizz shoots up, covering his abs and chest.  Tyler leans in fucking Sergy through his orgasm.  He comes after a few more strokes, filling the condom.  He pulls out, spent, and leans over Sergy.  He licks slowly up Sergy’s abs and over his chest, gathering Sergy’s come on his tongue.  When he gets to Sergy’s luscious mouth, he kisses him, letting him taste himself. 

 

Jamie doesn’t want to move, just wants to stay and enjoy the scene in front of him as Tyler goes back for more of Sergy’s juices before pressing him for another kiss.  Finally, he gets up to get a washcloth to clean them off.  Jamie kisses Sergy, tasting his own salty juices mixed with Sergy’s still on the Russian’s lips.  Tyler steps away to get rid of the condom and clean himself off a little before climbing on the bed next to Sergy and joining in on the kissing. 

 

They end up entwined in the bed, Jamie and Tyler on either side of Mikhail, holding him and just lazily running their hands over his body.  He lies between them, content, going back and forth getting warm soft kisses from one then the other.  Eventually, he says he has to get going, so he texts for his ride.  As they wait, they toast their night with a second shot of vodka. 

 

Mikhail gets a notification that his ride is downstairs.  He takes his leave, blowing Jamie and Tyler a kiss.

 

Jamie and Tyler toast themselves, and another successful hunt, with a third shot.

 

“Between the sex and the alcohol, I should sleep well tonight.”  Tyler yawns, pulling down the bed covers and climbing in.  Jamie climbs in next to him and Tyler snuggles up tight.  “So, Jameson, did we win or lose in the end tonight?”

 

“I’d have to say both. Man, am I tired, though.  It’s gonna be a short night before we have to be up again.”

 

“You can sleep on the plane.”  Tyler nuzzles Jamie’s neck.  “I set the alarm for us.”

 

“That’s good.  Love you.”  Jamie says sleepily, almost out already. 

 

Tyler keeps gently sucking and biting at Jamie’s neck until he’s sure Jamie is out, then he sucks hard enough to leave a dark hickey. 

 

“My stallion.”  He whispers, a possessive tone to his voice, then he lays his head on Jamie’s shoulder.

 

It isn’t long before he’s asleep as well,

 


End file.
